Pretty Little Liars It's About Give And Take
by MarieKiara
Summary: Ever wonder about Alison DiLaurentis. She knows a lot of secrets, she obviously hasn't kept them all, but she does keep her own. Want to know my version of the story? I made parts of this up but it's partly based on the show.
1. PreFace

Pretty Little Liars

Pre-Face

I was staring at the sky while I was sitting in the pool lounge at Alison DiLaurentis' home.

"Emily!" Alison shouted wearing the white bikini with red polka dots that we bought when our families went on vacation together to L.A. I don't remember what store it was from, but I remember that it was from Rodeo Drive. "Stop swimming! You're beating yourself up, practising for that stupid race tomorrow! Come tan with us, have some fun!"

"I can't! I'm sorry, Ali I can't flake out now, I've been preparing all year for this!" said Emily Fields.

"Emily, do you want to waste your summer vacation? Get out of the pool!" Ali said.

"Ugh, fine, but if I lose then I'll tell everyone about what happened, and I'll say that you did it first!" Emily whispered to Alison.

Alison laughed. She got up and leaned towards Emily. "Do you _really _think you're capable of beating me? I don't think that you are going to do that!" Alison said.

Emily looked down. She was ashamed. She sighed and looked from side to side, then reluctantly pulled herself from the water.

"I thought so." Alison smiled a sarcastic smile then sat back down.

She was laying on her towel on Alison's green freshly mowed grass.

"Hanna, can you go and get Spencer, I can see the car in the driveway." Alison said.

"It's your house, Ali, you do it." I said.

Alison gave me her famous dirty look that she uses whenever she's getting angry.

I groaned and got up.

Alison cleared her throat. "What was that, Hanna? Do you want to stay or be kicked out?" she said.

"Sorry Alison." I said sarcastically, but not enough that you could tell.

"Good," Alison smiled. "So we're clear."

I could see Emily looking almost scared. Emily was mouthing the word, "Spencer." to me. She was behind Ali.

"So next time you even think of talking back to me just remember what I have on you." she smirked.

"Don't talk to Hanna like that!" Spencer said. "What happened?"

"Why don't you ask, little miss vomit over here." Alison asked.

My heart started pounding. The blood started rushing to my head. "Don't, Ali!" I said.

"Alison! What's going on?" Spencer asked.

"Guys! Please just stop! By the words of Alison, do you want to waste the summer vacation." Emily said.

"Fine. Sit down Spence." Alison said. She was patting my seat.

"Alison, that's my-" she cut me off. Alison cleared her throat. I sighed and sat next to Emily.

"Don't you just want to-" I stopped. "Nevermind."

"What? Do you ever want to do what?" Emily said.

I sighed. I looked at Ali who was talking to Spencer, not paying any attention to us what so ever.

"Hey, guys" said Aria as she sat down next to me.

"Hey Aria." I said. I glared at Ali. "Don't you just want to _kill_ her?" I said.

"Literally _kill_ Ali, as in murder?" Emily asked.

"Well, yeah, in a weird way. You know what I mean? She's just a _huge_ bi-a-tch." I said.

"Well, yeah I do sometimes. But _kill_ is a pretty big word. I know she can be a bi-a-tch, but she's still our friend." Aria said.

"Yeah, I know, but sometimes, I just feel like I'm giving more than her, like, we tell her everything, and she doesn't tell us anything, only what to do." I said. "I mean, for example who does she always text secretly and why is she always giggling and not telling us why?"

"Well, maybe she just giggles for no reason I do sometimes." Emily said.

"Yeah, but what if she's… Maybe she's dating someone secretly." I said. "Maybe Spencer knows something, I mean Ali talks to her more than us sometimes!" Aria said.

All three of us looked at each other then at Ali and Spencer giggling.


	2. Chapter 1

1

Hannakins is Feeling Sick

It was 1 o'clock in the morning, and I was still awake. All I could think about was Alison and how I would've been a total loser if she hadn't been my friend.

I got out of bed and I went to the bathroom turned on the light and looked in the mirror. It was me, the old me, the version of me that wasn't very pleasant. I had zits, messy hair up in a messy bun, a huge sweater and track pants. I felt sick in the stomach from looking at the old me. I leaned over the toilet and stopped.

I remembered once I felt bad about myself and I threw up. Then I saw Alison at the door.

"What are you doing, Han?" she asked me.

"What does it look like?" I said.

"Come on, you're beautiful, Hanna, embrace it!" Ali said. "Let's go, I came to see if you wanted to go to Noel Kahn's birthday party."

"I don't know-" I was cut off.

"Oh, come on, do you really want to spend the weekend cooped up in your bedroom throwing up?" there was a long silence.

"I don't have anything to wear…" I said finally.

"I'll find you something." Ali said. "Come on! Sean's going to be there!" she said.

"Hmm, OK." I said and smiled half-heartedly.

"Yay! Come on, I'm going to make you look perfect." Ali said. "Oh and bye the way, don't throw up all the time, it's disgusting. I never should of taught you to do that!" she groaned and pulled me away.

I got up and sat on my bed. I got out my phone and looked through all the photo's I had.

There was one of Mona and I, and another one, and another one, then I stopped and I saw one of Ali and I. I skipped to the next one, it was all five of us, Spencer, Aria, Emily, Ali and I. We were at Noel Kahn's Birthday party. Ali sent it to me. I remembered it all. The next photo was of all five of us again at Ali's house in the front yard, you could see someone walking on the road in big loose jeans walking with a pink t-shirt on it was a girl with brown hair in about 1 million zillion plats. It was Mona Vanderwaal, my best friend.

I looked away, I couldn't bear to remember the pain and rejection Ali put her through, we all put her through.

My phone was vibrating. I got a text. I opened the message.

Blond and Beautiful, huh?

- A

There was a photo of the old me and me now.

I replied to the message.

What do you want? Who the hell are you?

There was another text in less than 30 seconds.

I want revenge, and I'm getting it with every text I send.

If you were smart like me you would know who I am already.

Here's a tip, never give to someone if all they're going to

do is take.

-A

I turned off my phone and started sweating I ripped off my sheets and fell asleep worried. Who was A? What did A say that for? "Never give to someone if all they're going to do, is take." I didn't know, but what I did know is that I needed to tell the girls. They could help me figure it out. But then I remembered at Ali's house we got in a fight, and Aria and I were saying to Emily that Ali doesn't tell us anything, but we tell her everything. Maybe Ali _did_ keep a secret from us, a big secret. A secret that no one could know, but Ali and A…

"Hanna," I heard a voice say. "Hanna, wake _up!_" I opened my eyes.

"Hey, Spencer!" I said.

"Did A send this about _you?_" Spencer asked. She showed me her phone. It was the blond and beautiful text. But this one had another message.

So we all know that Hanna made a miraculous change

from drab to fab, but how did she do it so fast. Oh, I've

got to go, I think I'm going to… BARF!

-A

"What does it mean?" Spencer asked. I was in too much of a shock to reply to Spencer. "HANNA!"

"Sorry, I just can't believe A sent this to you!" I said.

"A sent it to Aria and Emily as well. No one else." Spencer said. "I'm sure that we're the only one's that A sent it to. What does it mean, Han?"

"It's… I can't say, it's too embarrassing." I said.

"Hanna, come one, I'm your best friend, you told Ali right?" I nodded. "Then why won't you tell me?"

"OK, fine. When Ali died, even before that. I was sad a lot of the time, I felt bad about myself so I made myself…" I stopped.

"What? Made yourself what?" Spencer was curious.

"I made myself _barf_, OK! I barfed all the time, that's how I got so 'fab' as A calls it. But Ali told me too!" I said. "It's not important, what _is_ important is that A sent something to me and it said, 'Here's a tip, never give to someone if all they're going to do is take.' What does that mean?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Spencer said.

"Well I thought that maybe it meant that we told Alison a lot of our secrets, and she didn't tell us anything, like she had this whole other secret that she didn't tell us." I said. "That's just what I think."

"Hanna, if I told you that I know something about Ali's secret would you be mad?" Spencer asked.

"No, do you know something." I asked.

"Yes." she answered. Maybe this could solve what A said!

"Tell me then." I said.

"Um, Ali was seeing someone older that summer, the summer she went missing. We obviously knew the guy." she said.

"Oh my god! Who?" I asked.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. All I know is that he went to Rosewood High at the time." she said.

"So he's probably a Rosewood High graduate." I said. "Well, who do we know that's older and used to go to Rosewood High?" I asked.

"Ian! Melissa's ex! Well, I don't know if they're going out now, but we know him." she said. "That's about it."

"Call the girls, tell them to come here ASAP! OK?" I said.

"Why don't you?" Spencer asked.

"Fine, you call Aria, I'll call Emily." I said.

We got out our phones and I called Emily as Spencer called Aria.

"Hello?" Emily answered the phone.

"Hey, Em, it's Hanna." I said.

"Hey, Hanna did you see what A sent to the girls and me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did, can you come over? It's about Ali we know something. Spencer knew something just like Aria and I said last summer at Ali's pool."

"Oh, yeah, the day before the big race that I lost." she said. "I'll be right over. See you then."

"Bye." we hung up our phones, at the same time as Spencer and Aria.

"She's on her way." we both said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 2

2

He did it!

As Emily Fields walked up the stairs to her best friend, Hanna Marin's house, she thought about Maya, the girl that she liked.

She knocked on the door and almost immediately there was an answer. It was Hanna.

I lifted up my phone with the text that A sent her and the girls. "Explain." I said.

Hanna looked almost embarrassed. She guided me to her room after locking the front door. I was anxious to hear what the text was about.

I sat on her bed next to Aria who was already there. "OK, I'm hear, now explain what this is!" she pointed to her phone.

Hanna sighed. "OK," she began. "When Ali was still… with us, she caught me eating a whole pie. She showed me how to 'get rid of it', and the rest is history. That's how I got so, 'fab'!" she explained.

"So you're telling us that you threw up to make yourself skinny?" Aria screamed.

"Shush!" Hanna screamed. "You can't tell _anyone!_" she said.

There was a silence, but Emily wanted to break it. "OK, we promise we won't tell! Now, why did you call us over here?" Emily got to the point.

Aria look curious and Hanna looked scared.

Spencer handed Emily and Aria Hanna's phone with the A text opened.

"What does it mean?" Spencer said. "Hanna, tell them what you think it means."

Hanna gulped. "Well, do you guys remember that day at Ali's pool, the day before Emily's big race?"

Emily remembered that day perfectly she remembered the fights, the laughing between Ali and Spencer, the whispering between Hanna, herself and Aria… Emily also especially remembered the threat that she made to Alison and the shame of thinking that she could 'beat' her. Emily snapped out of her flashback and nodded.

"Well, Aria, Emily, do you guys remember how we said that Ali never told us anything?"

They nodded.

"Spencer I think you should take it from here." Hanna sat down.

"Um, Alison _did _tell one thing, but she made me swear on my life that I would never tell, but today I did." she sighed. "Alison was dating someone older that summer, he went to Rosewood High at the time, but now he doesn't. Alison said that we knew him well, but she never told us who it was. Hanna and I thought about it, and we came up with one person, just one."

Emily creased her eyebrows. "She never said anything to me about dating someone, especially after I…" Emily's thoughts trailed off.

Hanna jumped in. "We think that Alison was dating Ian." Hanna looked side to side.

Emily jumped. "Melissa's Ian?" Emily knew that they meant Melissa's Ian, but she didn't want to believe them.

Spencer nodded. "At the same time as Melissa."

"He cheated on her? With Alison!" Aria said.

"Is Ian dating Melissa now?" Emily asked.

"They've been hanging out a lot more lately, but I haven't seen anything that seems like they're a couple." Spencer said.

Aria's eyes widened. "You guys, if you really liked someone, then would you tell them everything?"

All the girls nodded.

"Well if you think about it carefully, you will figure out that if Alison _did _tell Ian everything, then he would know about us, and our secrets!" Aria explained.

Hanna gasped. "Are you trying to say that Ian is A?" Hanna was shivering.

"Not definitely, I mean, he would at least be a good boyfriend and keep the secrets, right?" Emily asked.

"You guys, Ian loved Melissa, he wouldn't cheat on her for Alison, he didn't even like Alison!" Spencer suddenly realized. "Think about it, when Alison took us to parties, she always disappeared, maybe with Ian!"

"No, that's not right, Melissa came to one of those parties and Ian was with Melissa the whole time, I saw them together. I saw Alison staring at something as well, I asked her what, but she didn't answer, she… _followed_ Ian and Melissa. She was staring at them!" Emily said.

"Do you think she was _stalking _him?" Spencer asked.

"By the sound of it I do!" Aria said.

Hanna's phone went off. "Guys, look!"

The girls gathered around her phone.

Don't say I never did anything for you!

Look at Spencer's computer next time

you see it!

-A

The girls went silent. Spencer and Hanna walked out followed by Aria and Emily. They all went straight to Spencer's house.

"Turn it on!" Hanna rushed Spencer.

Spencer rushed anyway. Her computer immediately turned on and it popped up with something in her inbox.

Open me!

P.S

Don't watch this if you get scared!

-A

They opened the attachment to the e-mail.

They couldn't believe their eyes. It was a video. It was Alison wearing Toby's jacket, the one that the cops always talk about.

"If the girls knew I was seeing you, oh my god, they wouldn't shut up about it!" Alison said.

The girls new this video from the police, they watched it over and over, but this video was longer and they hadn't seen that part before.

"I wish they were more mature, but we don't have a lot of time. I have to get back before they wake up." she said.

The girls looked confused.

"I know you want to kiss me!" Ali handed to camera to someone.

Ian.

The girls gasped.

"Come closer." Ian said. He dropped the camera and all you could hear was heavy breathing.

Hanna's mouth dropped open, Spencer was in shock, Aria was in a trance with the screen and Emily looked betrayed.

Alison shrieked with fright and sounded like she was hurt.

The girls looked confused. All of a sudden Ali's hand dropped to the ground and you could see it through the camera, she was wearing her friendship bracelet that said 'Alison' on it.

The girls screamed.

Alison clenched her hand, it looked as if she were trying to grab hold of something, but then her hand opened slowly and there was nothing, it was still and that was it.

"Ian did it!" Spencer said.

"What did I do?" someone said. The girls turned around to see Ian.

Spencer slowly reached back and closed her laptop still looking at Ian.

Emily's heart pounded against her chest. She wasn't thinking about Maya anymore, all she could think about was Ian and how he had killed Alison DiLaurentis, the girl Emily was in love with and the girl that betrayed them all!


	4. Chapter 3

3

You Kissed You're Best Friend's Killer

"Ian!" Spencer said, her heart pounding against her chest. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, now what did I do?" he came closer.

"You, um-" Spencer stuttered.

"We were just saying that you did it! You know how sometimes when someone wins something you would say, 'you did it'?" Hanna said. "We were just saying that you, um, you won Melissa's heart!"

Ian looked confused, but he still nodded.

"We think that she really likes you." Hanna finished.

"Really?" Ian said.

They all nodded. Spencer looked at his lips, though he killed Alison, she remembered that day when she wasn't at all afraid of him.

Ian's hands were on Spencer's hips, one of them moved to her hand, he guided her swing. She swung the club and hit the golf ball. It wasn't a good swing.

Ian laughed, "You'll get it!" he looked at Spencer and brushed his nose against her cheek.

"I hope so." Spencer whispered.

Ian's eyes were glimmering. He leaned in and kissed Spencer.

It wasn't too long, nor was it too quick. It was perfect! _He_ was perfect.

He pulled away slowly and smiled. Spencer bit her lip.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." he said, still smiling.

Spencer blushed.

"What are you doing?" she heard someone say behind her.

She turned around to find Alison leaning on her fence. "Alison. Did you see that?" Spencer asked, though she was sure the answer was yes.

"Yes, I did and I'm glad I did, because if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to tell you that what you just did was a bad move." she said. "You don't want to lie to your sister do you?"

"No!" she replied.

"Then you're going to tell Melissa what just happened. OK?" Alison said.

She pulled me inside before I could say no.

Spencer snapped out of her trance and nodded again for no reason.

"Spence, are you OK?" Ian said. "You've been nodding for a while. Are you tired? Do you need to sleep? I can help you if you want." Ian offered.

"NO!" Spencer said loudly. "Sorry, that was rude. No thanks, I'm fine. I'm going to stay at Emily's place tonight." Spencer said.

"Um, yeah, we just organized that." Emily said.

"Yeah, we all are!" Aria said, Hanna was nodding along to everything.

"OK. Melissa and I are going out to dinner tonight. We won't be back until later. Make sure you lock up when you leave." he said. "See you later."

Spencer smiled. Ian walked away.

"Oh my gosh!" Hanna let out in a burst. "that was so close!"

"The video was… it was… Ian! And Ali! Together!" Aria said. "The shrieking and the hand!"

"We have to show the police!" Hanna pitched in.

"And when they ask where we got it from?" Spencer asked. "What'll we say then?"

"Spence is right, Han, we can't tell the police without them asking!" Aria said.

"But what if we say that we were going to watch a movie on Spencer's laptop and then the e-mail came up so we opened it and it was from an anonymous source so we watched the video!" Emily said.

"I like that idea!" Hanna said, gulping.

"OK, fine then, but we have to have a solid story about how we got it, _then_ we'll give it to the police!" Spencer said loudly.

Someone grabbed Spencer's shoulders. "I forgot my keys." Ian walked in from behind Spencer. "Oh, Spence, can I talk to you outside?" He walked back out. Spencer followed him.

Spencer closed the door leading outside. "So why did you want to speak to me-" She was cut off.

Ian kissed Spencer. He pulled away looking into her eyes.

Forgetting the video she and the girls just saw she kissed him back. It was a strong kiss. Ian pulled Spencer towards to barn while kissing, he opened the door and they entered still kissing. Spencer closed the door behind her.

Ian pushed Spencer towards the bed and she lay down as he leaned forward and kissed her neck. He took his shirt off, revealing his hot-self, Spencer did the same.

His lips travelled down to Spencer's stomach. She could feel his warm breath on her body, sending shivers down her spine. She shrieked with excitement. They were kneeling on the bed, they wrapped their arms around each other. They both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you Spencer, and I always have." Ian said. "I thought I loved your sister, but it's always been you that I loved that I wanted to be with!" Ian pulled a strand of Spencer's hair behind her ear…

Spencer opened her eyes to find herself in the barn still undressed. It was still dark outside, and the time on the clock said 6:30PM. It had only been 5 minutes.

"Ian?" Spencer whispered.

"Yeah?" Ian said. His arms where wrapped around Spencer.

Spencer looked at Ian, smiling at first, but then images flashed through her mind…

"I know you want to kiss me!" Ali had said. The camera turning around to reveal Ian. The breathing, the shrieking! Ian was Alison DiLaurentis's killer! What had Spence done? She had not only kissed her sisters boyfriend in the past, but she had now slept with her sister's boyfriend _and_ her best-friend's_ killer!_

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, but I've got to go!" Spencer said, standing up, putting her clothes back on. "Isn't Melissa waiting for you?" she asked.

"Oh, Melissa! I forgot! She's in the car!" he said.

"Yeah! My sister your _girlfriend _is waiting for you! I can't believe I did this to her!"

"_That _didn't stop you last _year_!" Ian said. "I'll talk to you later!" he put his shirt back on and walked out of the barn. Spencer followed.


	5. Chapter 4

4

There are Consequences for your Actions

"What is taking Spencer so long?" Aria asked.

"Do you think Ian… _did _something to her?" Emily said. "Do you think he heard what we said and now he wants _revenge?_" Emily panicked.

"Em, calm down, Spencer is _fine!_ We will all be _FINE!" _Hanna said, rubbing Emily's back as though she would calm down if she did so.

Aria looked out the window while Emily panicked. She saw Spencer standing up, half-_naked _talking… to _Ian_ who also stood up.

"_Guys!_" Aria butted in. "You have to come here and see this!"

the girls rushed to the window and saw Spencer and Ian talking half-naked. Then they put their clothes back on.

"What do you think _happened?_" Emily asked, worried.

"What do you _think_ Em?" Hanna said annoyed and scared.

"Guys! Do you think that…" Aria trailed off, worried. "That Spencer Hastings and Ian Thomas just… had _sex?_" Aria asked knowing it was true and wishing it wasn't.

"Um, _yeah!_" Hanna said. "But why would she do that with _him_, right after seeing what we just saw?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, Spencer isn't stupid! If she just slept with Ian or nearly slept with Ian, she would have a good excuse! A reason! She probably did it on purpose, to make Ian like her so maybe she could get the truth out of him or something! She wouldn't do that with Ian for no reason after just seeing that video of him _killing_ her best-friend!" Aria said in a rush.

"You guys never really know! Maybe she _liked_ him or something and she chose to forget what we just saw! Maybe she was too weak and 'love blinded her' or something!" Emily said.

Aria's phone went off. Every one of the girls flinched when it did. They knew what was going to happen now. A was probably going to tell them something and they would suspect something bad!

Aria picked up her phone and opened her new message…

You guys shouldn't always trust that Spencer is smart enough to know what's right or wrong _all_ the time! No body is smart enough to make every _right_ choice but me! If you guys were half as smart as me, you would already know who I am, but you don't! That's too bad for you, you couldn't even work out my little riddle from this morning!

Anyway, you are right Emily, good job! Spencer _was_ blinded by love, and I bet you _anything_ that Spencer is going to walk out of that barn keeping what just happened a secret from everyone! But just because no one knows about what just happened, doesn't mean that there won't be consequences to what she did!

Speaking of consequences, you guys should think twice before sending that video to the police telling them that A (me) sent it to you. Just tell them that it was sent by an anonymous source and you'll be fine! If you give _anything _away, you will pay! No, I won't kill you, but I will _out_ you! I can do that whenever I want! I know enough of your dirty little secrets to bury you alive, and yet I haven't, if Ian finds out you sent it to the police, then he will kill you _for_ me!

Kisses!

-A

The girls looked around, then at each other. They looked out the window and saw Ian walk out of the barn whistling like nothing happened. then Spencer followed his actions and walked out of the barn casually with her hands in her jacket pockets.

"I'm back!" Spencer said.

Aria cleared her throat. "What took you so long, what did Ian do?"

"Nothing he just wanted to talk about something that happened last year, that's all." Spencer sat down.

"Are you _sure?_" Hanna said.

Spencer nodded with her eyes wide, like she actually _was_ sure.

Hanna, Aria and Emily looked at each other, as if they knew that A was probably laughing at them right _then_, saying, "I told you so".

Spencer's sidekick went off. Her phone was ringing. It was a private number.

"Hello?" Spencer said.

"Tell your friends 'I told you so' kisses A." it wasn't a real voice, it was a computer reading out a message.

A just _called_ Spencer and used a computer voice to deliver a message!

Spencer hung up the phone and was shivering.

"What's wrong, Spence?" Emily asked.

"That was A!" Spencer said to the girls.

Spencer replayed the phone call with the loud-speaker setting so they could all hear.

Once the phone conversation was over all the girls were in shock.

The girls were right! A told them so…

"Spencer, we know what happened with Ian!" Aria said, showing Spencer the text that A just sent.

Aria's phone went off again.

Did that scare you? I hope it did! See, I'm smart, I can call you whenever I want, using a computer voice! Oh, and, just in case you _idiot_ liars didn't understand the message I tried to get through then here: I told you so! About Spencer walking out of the barn! I know you guys better than you know yourselves! HA!

Sweet Dreams!

-A

Aria showed the girls.

"Huh? What is A talking about?" Spencer asked.

"Don't worry! You have your own problems to worry about! You know, Ian: the love of your life!" Hanna said sarcastically. "What where you thinking?"

"I- I can explain Ugh, no I can't! I'm sorry! I don't know why I gave in! He was so much fun to kiss and I wanted to try it again! I mean I just "

"WOW-WOW-WOW!" Aria stopped Spencer. "You've kissed Ian before that!"

"Well! I YES! Fine, last year he was teaching me how to golf and he kissed me and Ali saw!" Spencer said. "She was going to tell Melissa that we kissed!"

"Spencer." Emily said, disappointed.

"It doesn't matter! Just try and avoid him!" Aria said.


End file.
